1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED display formed by a plurality of standard LED units, and more particularly to a waterproof LED display formed by a plurality of standard LED units.
2. Description of Related Arts
LED displays are widely used in various situations, such as stadiums, malls, airports, casinos, and stages. LED displays of different sizes are needed for different situations. However, producing LED displays of different sizes is very troublesome. Therefore, LED display formed by a plurality of standard LED units has been developed. How to effectively and efficiently connect the standard LED units to form a larger LED display becomes a difficult problem.
Because the standard LED units need to be connected side by side, each standard LED unit has a plurality holes on the periphery walls. Thus, when the standard LED units are connected side by side, power wires and signal wires can pass through holes between the connected standard LED units. LED display is mainly used in outdoors, so that the LED display must be waterproof, which means the peripheral hole and wire passing hole has to be waterproof during the usage.
The traditional waterproof design has drawbacks. For example, the wire passing hole is sealed by silica gel. The silica gel is not easy to be pressed tightly, which will lead to leakage. The peripheral hole is sealed by sheetmetal and silica gel ring, which is very heavy and inconvenient to install. Therefore, the traditional water-proof design needs to be improved.